Wes gets what he deserves
by Toria Wildman
Summary: Starfleet send's Enterprise on a diplomatical mission to Taro VII, but when they arrive things aren't what they seemed. Wes Bashing :)


Captain's Log Stardate 47474.7  
  
Starfleet has ordered The Enterprise to proceed to Taro VII, a planet near the neutral zone. The People of Taro VII have been interested in joining the Federation. Our job is to hold a meeting and hopefully they will join the Federation. Captain Jean-Luc Picard walked from his ready room onto the joining bridge.  
  
"Mister Crusher what's the ETA to Taro VII?" Picard asked the incredibly annoying Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher In his I'm-French-with-an-English- accent-voice.  
  
"47 minutes, Captain. Sir." Wesley replied with an I'm-so-smart-I-know-all- the-answers-of-the-universe grin.  
  
50 minutes later Captain Picard was in a shuttle with the annoying Wesley, Doctor Beverly Crusher (Picard' s love interest), Worf, a ferocious Klingon and Red shirt Ensign Scarlet Expendable.  
  
As soon as the shuttle landed on Taro VII, all heck broke loose. Phasers began to fire at the unsuspecting Away Team. Worf's eyes blazed with pure Klingon excitement at the prospect of battle.  
  
TTSSEERR. Picard fired his phaser at one of the attacking Katarins, for this was not Taro VII, this was in reality a Katarin VII and this was a Katarin trap.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to our planet." A feline like person said as she stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman named Ethana Jol, the Katarin Military leader, who had traveled through time to the year 2365 from 2369 to stop Wesley Crusher from saving the Enterprise.  
  
"Why have you brought us here?" Picard questioned.  
  
"In four years and seven days my people will try to take over the Enterprise but that STUPID adolescent will save the ship." Ethana started "We just wanted a way home" She added with a fake smile.  
  
"HEY! I AM NOT STUPID!" Wesley shouted.  
  
"Shut up, Wesley!" Ethana snapped.  
  
"Make me!" Wes shot back.  
  
"Alright." Ethana said smiling. She leveled her phaser at the Acting Ensign, and she fired. "NO!" Beverly shouted and grabbed the gun as Ethana fired. The phaser blast diverted and hit Ensign Expendable.  
  
"She's dead Jean-Luc," Beverly stated.  
  
"Darn" Ethana spat. "You stupid girl! Do you realize what you have done." she yelled.  
  
"Yes, I saved my son!" Beverly shot back. Picard tapped his commbadge. "Picard to Enterprise. Five to beam directly to sickbay." He said to Emit Ter, a Bajorian.  
  
"Aye Captain." Emit responded.  
  
The Away team felt the familiar glow of blue light as it surrounded them and compressed their molecules into a datastream only to re materialize in Sickbay. The medical team run over to the away team and began to examine the away team.  
  
"I'm fine, tend to Mr. Worf." Picard insisted.  
  
Worf had wounds all over, his clothes were ripped and he had a smile on his face for he had killed thirty men in this battle and had brought honor to the house of Mogh. Nurse Owaga ran a dermal regenerator over the proud Klingon's wounds.  
  
Commander William Riker, an Alaskan, (AN/ and darn proud of it, oops, that's ME) walked through the doors with a smile on his face (he had just asked Deanna Troi out and she had accepted). He looked at the Captain with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Number One, the Taro VII mission was a trap set up by a people called the Katarins. They claim they want revenge on something. They have killed Ensign Expendable," Picard said. "We are going to go back, see if we can talk some sense into the Katarins." Picard added. The 4 remaining members of the away team beamed down to the planet.  
  
"Welcome back." Ethana said with enthusiasm "Now, for my revenge!" she said laughing. She pointed the phaser at Wesley only she had some of her men hold Beverly back so she could not save her son. She fired and Wes fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"NNNOOOOO!" Beverly screamed.  
  
Epilogue One year after Wesley was killed Picard and Crusher and Riker and Troi got married in a double wedding. The ship was saved many times DESPITE Wesley's death because of the ingenious crew and because they did not have that annoying child around to screw things up in the first place.  
  
Copyright 2001 by Toria 


End file.
